Die Prophezeiung
by QuieroLaAventura
Summary: Es ist das letzte Spiel des Jahres, aber Lily ist nicht nur deshalb nervös. Wird sich die Prophezeiung des Wahrsagelehrers erfüllen?


**Die Prophezeiung**

Lily Evans saß ganz oben auf den Zuschauerrängen und sah zu, wie die beiden Quidditchteams den Rasen betraten. Heute war das entscheidende Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Seit Monaten hatte man nun schon auf diesen Tag gewartet, und die letzten Tage waren wirklich angespannt gewesen. Es wäre mehrmals fast zu direkten Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Häusern gekommen. Nur das harte Durchgreifen der Lehrer hatte ernste Situationen vermieden. Doch bald war es zum Glück vorbei. Es war nicht so, dass Lily Quidditch grundsätzlich langweilig fand; es war eher der Wettstreit, der ihr gegen den Strich ging. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach gemeinsam Spaß haben?

„**Hallo meine Damen und Herren! Herzlich Willkommen zum alles entscheidenden ****Spiel des gesamten Jahres!****"** Lily wurde aufgeschreckt, als sie die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Sirius Black hörte. Warum sprach nicht … **„Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ihr alle wisst, wer ich bin ..."**, er machte eine Kunstpause: **„… ich bin Sirius Black, der ****am besten aussehende**** Zauberer von ganz Hogwarts." **Lily rümpfte die Nase. Das war definitiv nicht wahr. **„****Doch kommen wir zum ****W****esentlichen, denn ich werde hier gerade böse von meiner Hauslehrerin angestarrt. Ich bin heute der Kommentator für dieses Spiel, weil ****Neil**** leider gestern erkrankt ist.****" **Lily musste grinsen. Zu einfach fiel es ihr, sich Professor McGonagalls Blick vorzustellen. Wenn Sirius heute also Neils Job übernehmen würde, könnte dieses Spiel wirklich unterhaltsam werden. Sie sah nach unten, wo sich nun beide Mannschaften gegenüberstanden. Die äußerst selbstbewusst wirkenden Spieler von Slytherin und ihre Hausgenossen. Sie konnte ihren Klassenkameraden James, einen der Jäger, zwar nicht ausstehen, doch hoffte sie trotzdem, dass ihr Haus gewinnen würde. **„****Nur noch ein bisschen Geduld; bald geht es los**** … Bald werdet ihr alle sehen, wie gut Gryffindor …****" **Bevor Sirius seinen Satz beenden konnte, brach die magische Verstärkung ab. Lily konnte sich den Grund dafür denken: Bestimmt mahnte Professor McGonagall ihn zu mehr Neutralität. Lily konnte nun sehen, wie Professor Marsden zur Ballkiste schritt. Gleichzeitig erhoben sich die vierzehn Spieler in die Luft. **„Okay, Professor, ich verstehe!"**, erklang auf einmal wieder Sirius' Stimme. **„****Nun sind die Spieler also bereit … Ja, ich sehe, sie warten nur noch auf den Startpfiff. ****Sir****, ****darf ich bitten****?****"**, fragte er, als ob er zu einem Tanz auffordern wolle. Professor Marsden warf nun den Quaffel hoch und pfiff laut in ihre Trillerpfeife.

In genau diesem Moment setzte sich der schmächtige Professor Myerscough in die Reihe vor Lily. Bei seinem Anblick musste sie daran denken, was in der letzten Stunde mit ihm vorgefallen war. Wie üblich hatten sich die Rumtreiber und speziell Sirius darüber beklagt, wie sinnlos dieses Fach doch sei und dass sie es nur gewählt hätten, weil die anderen noch schlimmer seien. Doch anstatt wie sonst nicht zu reagieren, hatte der Professor gestern gesagt: „Ich werde euch heute beweisen, wie leistungsfähig dieses Fach ist …" Er hatte danach seine Kristallkugel herausgeholt und nach einen Freiwilligen gefragt.

Niemand hatte sich gemeldet, weil sie nur ungern Teil einer solchen Demonstration sein wollten. Deshalb hatte der Professor am Ende Lily dazu verdonnert, aufzustehen und zu ihm zu kommen. Dann hatte er ihr eine Vorhersage gemacht. Sie erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, wie peinlich ihr die Situation gewesen war. Als sie neben ihm stand, hatte er sie gebeten, die Kugel mit der Hand zu berühren und dann aufmerksam die sich verändernden Farben und Muster betrachtet. Schließlich hatte er sich bei Lily bedankt und leise zu ihr gesagt:

„_Sie__, meine Gute, __werden__morgen__ etwas tun, __was __Sie sich__ nie __hätten__ vorstellen können. Doch im Grunde __sind Sie__ vielleicht schon seit __Längerem__ in ihn verliebt? Es wird nach einem verlorenen Quidditchspiel im Krankenflügel geschehen …"_

Lily war wirklich dankbar, dass er nur zu ihr gesprochen und keiner aus ihrer Klasse etwas gehört hatte. Doch er hatte seine Worte auch aufgeschrieben und das Pergament anschließend in einem Umschlag versiegelt. „Wenn wir das nächste Mal hier zusammentreffen, werde ich den Umschlag öffnen, und Sie alle werden endlich begreifen, dass mein Fach ein wichtiges und ernst zu nehmendes ist." Damit hatte er die Stunde beendet und alle hinausgeschickt.

„**Tor! Tor! Endlich erzielt Gryffindor ein Tor … Es steht nun 50:10 für diese grünen Bas…****"** Lily schrak auf. Hatte sie wirklich so lange in ihren Gedanken verweilt? „**Ja, Ja… Ich meine, es steht 50:10 für Slytheri****n****." **Lily sah zum Feld; doch sie konnte James nicht sehen. Ihn, auf den sich diese dumme Vorhersage wohl beziehen sollte. Doch war sie nicht in ihn verliebt, also bewies dies, wie unfähig ihr Lehrer sein musste. Sie suchte weiter, doch noch immer konnte sie ihren Kollegen nicht ausfindig machen. **„****Der Quaffel geht nun an Alice über. Diese gibt ihn ihrem Geliebten Frank, der wieder an sie zurück und sie näh****e****rt sich dem Tor … ****" **Lily wandte sich kurz von der Suche nach James ab und blickte zu den Toren der Slytherins. Ihre Freundin Alice flog gerade aufs Tor zu und konnte knapp einem Angriff der gegnerischen Treiber ausweichen. **„Wird sie es schaffen? Komm schon Alice, du bist die Beste!"**, feuerte Sirius sie an. Und tatsächlich konnte Alice sich am Hüter vorbeidrängen und den Quaffel durch den mittleren Ring schleudern. Die Massen um Lily herum johlten auf und schwangen rot-goldene Fahnen. **„Tor! Tor!"**, schrie Sirius begeistert. Zum Glück hatte er vorher das Mikrofon beiseitegelegt.

In den nächsten eineinhalb Stunden konnte Gryffindor zwar gewaltig aufholen, doch lag Slytherin noch immer vorn. Es stand inzwischen 120:100. Lily verfolgte vor allem James Potter mit ihren Blicken. Eine Stimme in ihrem Innern sagte keck zu ihr: „Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn… Du magst ihn!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah nach unten in ihren Schoss. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen. Und mögen tat sie ihn erst recht nicht! Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie sich gerade dann ihm zuneigen würde, wenn er sich von ihr abwandte. Er hatte sie immerhin seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres nicht mehr nach einer Verabredung gefragt – das hieß doch, dass er kein Interesse mehr an ihr hatte. Nicht, dass sie das stören würde!

Lily erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, dass er sie gefragt hatte. Es war im vorigen Jahr auf der Rückfahrt nach England gewesen. Er hatte an ihr Abteil geklopft und sie gebeten, kurz zu ihm auf den Gang zu kommen. Sie hatte sich geweigert, und so hatte er seine Bitte vor ihren Freundinnen geäußert. „Bitte, Lily! Bitte, geh im nächsten Schuljahr mit mir aus, ich flehe dich an." Seine Worte klangen in ihrem Kopf nach. Vielleicht hätte sie damals nachgeben sollen. War es möglich, dass er sie wegen ihres kühlen Nein seitdem nicht mehr gefragt hatte? Lily grübelte eine Weile darüber nach, doch schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf: Nein, er hatte schon verletzendere Abweisungen von ihr gehört und dennoch nie aufgegeben. Er musste wahrhaftig das Interesse an ihr verloren haben.

Wütend starrte sie vor sich hin und ballte die Fäuste. Der Junge neben ihr sah sie kurz irritiert an, wandte sich aber rasch wieder dem Spiel zu. Verwirrt versuchte Lily, sich zusammenzureißen und sich aufs Spiel zu konzentrieren. Das war jedoch nicht so leicht. Eine innere Stimme säuselte: „Du bist verliebt!" Sie widersprach sich selbst: „Bin ich nicht … Bin ich nicht!"

„**War das der Schnatz? Oder was ist da gerade dicht an meiner Tribüne vorbeigeflogen?"**, holte Sirius Lily aus ihren Gedanken. Lily sah sofort wieder zum Spiel und suchte nach der Ursache für ihre gegenwärtig so gemischten Gefühle. Wo war James? **„Beide Sucher sind nun im Sturzflug, es scheint, als sei der Schnatz knapp über dem Boden." **Lily stand auf und drängte sich zwischen den Reihen nach vorne zum Gelände. Sie musste alles im Blickfeld haben. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken machte sie James aus, der, den Quaffel unterm Arm auf das Tor der Slytherins zu schoss. Er versuchte wohl auszunutzen, dass die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Sucher gerichtet war, um ein paar Tore zu machen. **„Die Sucher sind nun Kopf an Kopf … Mach schon, Patrick!"** James holte nun aus und wollte den Ball gerade am abgelenkten Hüter vorbei schleudern, als ein Klatscher ihn mit voller Wucht am Arm traf. **„Beide Sucher rasen auf den Boden zu … Das wird knapp!"**, rief Sirius. Er klang angespannt. **„Ob das gut geht …?"**, stellte er laut die Frage, die sich alle anderen im Stadion auch stellten. Lily war wohl die einzige, die nicht den Wettflug der beiden Sucher verfolgte, denn ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgten James, den der Schlag die Balance gekostet hatte und der nun auf den Stadionboden zustürzte.

Einige Stunden später saß sie an die Wand im Korridor des Krankenflügels gelehnt und wusste weder ein noch aus. Sie hatte sich zwar langsam beruhigt, doch nun war sie wieder ihrer inneren Stimme ausgeliefert, die triumphierend flötete: „Verliebt, Lily! Verliebt!" Ihr kam nichts mehr in den Sinn, was sie dagegen hätte sagen können. Ihre Reaktion während und zum Ende des Spiels sprachen für sich. Immer noch fühlte sie sich schwach und leer: Was, wenn er gestorben wäre? Dann hätte sie ihn nie nach einer Verabredung fragen können! Sie schloss ihre Augen. Aber konnte sie das? Konnte sie ihn fragen? Sie wusste es nicht …

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür ließ sie aufblicken. Der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin verließen den Krankenflügel. Lily sprang auf und eilte auf die beiden zu: „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Professor Dumbledore legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter: „Er lebt, er ist nur sehr schwach …" Lily fasste sich ans Herz. „Gott sei Dank! Dann sollte ich ihn jetzt nicht stören." Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen, als Professor McGonagall sagte: „Ich glaube, sie sollten ihn besuchen. Er wird sie sehen wollen." Lily war überrascht, nickte aber und wandte sich der Tür zu.

Hier drin war die Luft frisch und kühl, anders als im Rest des Schlosses. Sicher arbeitete der Heiler mit Magie, um die Temperaturen angenehm zu halten. Im einzigen belegten Bett lag James Potter. Lily näherte sich ihm langsam und leise. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Obwohl sie nun schon fast seit neun Monaten zusammenarbeiteten, hatten sie selten ein normales Gespräch gehabt. Sicher hatten sie allerlei besprochen, aber es war immer um Schulsprecherthemen gegangen. Vermutlich hatte das an ihr gelegen; sie konnte sich kaum erinnern. Nervös trat sie neben sein Bett, als er seine Augen öffnete. Gerade wollte Lily etwas sagen, als er leise zu sprechen begann: „Lily …!", hauchte er. Sie fühlte sich sofort zurückversetzt in eine Zeit Mitte des sechsten Jahres. Zu dieser Zeit hatte James angefangen, sie sanft und bittend nach einer Verabredung zu fragen. Manchmal verbunden mit kurzen Berührungen ihrer Schultern oder Hände. Sie hatte ihn dann immer weggestoßen und angefaucht. „Ich muss im Himmel sein…", flüsterte James und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus.

Lily sah aufmerksam in seine Augen. Es war dieser Moment, in dem sie sich ihre eigenen Gefühle eingestand und auf einmal genau wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. „James …", begann sie und strich nun sanft über seine Finger: „Ich muss dich um was bitten …" James sah sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an. War er verwunderter wegen seiner Hand in der ihren oder wegen ihrer freundlichen Stimme? Wer weiß? Ruhig fuhr sie fort: „Ach James … Für mich ist die ganze Situation genauso unglaubwürdig wie für dich … aber ich kann mein Herz einfach nicht mehr beruhigen. Ich möchte dich bitten, mit mir auszugehen! Bitte, James!"

James sah sie nur an. Dann strich er mit der freien Hand über seine Stirn und legte sie dann auf seine Augen. Als er die Hand wieder hob, blickte er Lily weiterhin voller Staunen an und sagte mit sehr schwacher Stimme: „Ich träume. Was für ein wunderbarer Traum. Bitte, ich möchte nicht wieder aufwachen ..." Lily musste lachen und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Du Dummer!" Dann fügte sie sanft hinzu: „Ich warte noch auf eine Antwort."

Nach einer für ihr Empfinden viel zu langen Zeit nickte James. Er sprach nicht, sondern sah sie nur mit einem Blick an, den sie schon lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen hatte. Eine Mischung aus tiefster Freude und Scheu – ein Blick, der, wie sie jetzt verstand, vor vielen Monaten ihre Einstellung zu diesem Jungen grundlegend verändert hatte.

Schließlich sagte James kaum hörbar: „Lily …! Ich liebe dich!" Diese Worte erklangen in ihren Ohren, als habe er sie laut gerufen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und hatte das Gefühl, in ein Meer von Sternen zu blicken. Unendliche Schönheiten sah sie und so viel Liebe … Ein bisschen benommen tauchte sie aus ihrem Versunkensein wieder auf. „Ich liebe dich auch!", erwiderte sie ebenso leise. James richtete sich sehr langsam auf. Er schwankte leicht, und Lily schob ihm rasch sein Kissen hinter den Rücken. Dann holte sie vom Nachbarbett ein zweites, mit dem James nun sicher gestützt fast aufrecht dasaß. Er klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Lily verstand und setzte sich zu ihm. Er griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand und hob sie an seine Lippen. „Lily … Lily … !", hauchte er zwischen den Küssen und sah dann wieder in ihre Augen. Lilys Herz schlug rasch. Sie zog seine Hand an ihre Wange und sagte dann leise zu ihm: „Danke, dass du mich nie aufgeben hast, egal wie oft ich dich zurückgewiesen habe … Ich verdanke dir mein gesamtes zukünftiges Glück!" Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin so glücklich, dass du den Mut gefunden hast, mich zu fragen! Ich hätte wohl weiter geschwiegen … Ich verdanke dir mein Lebensglück!" Ihr war ein bisschen schwindlig vor Freude und sie musste lachen. „Unser gemeinsames Liebesglück!", ergänzte sie.

Kurz musste Lily an die Prophezeiung ihres Lehrers denken. Es war alles genau so gekommen, wie er es vorhergesagt hatte. Also war sein Fach wirklich kein kompletter Unsinn. Aber wen interessierte das jetzt? Im Moment hatte sie wirklich keine Zeit, über etwas so Belangloses nachzudenken. Sie widmete sich also wieder ganz und gar ihrem Liebsten. Denn eines war sicher: Von nun an waren sie und James ein Paar.

James nickte: „Dabei können wir es belassen." Er strich Lily nun über die Wange. Lily schloss die Augen und überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie küsste James und dieser erwiderte ihren Kuss voller Liebe.


End file.
